The sum of $3$ consecutive odd numbers is $135$. What is the first number in this sequence?
Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next odd number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $3$ consecutive odd numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4) = 135$ $3x + 6= 135$ $3x = 129$ $x = 43$ Thus, the first number is $43$.